Tinta
by maizrojo
Summary: Sabo echa de menos a Koala.


**TINTA**

Hacía ya bastantes meses que no pasaba la noche en alta mar, arropado por el familiar murmullo del oleaje, pero Sabo no había perdido la capacidad de soportar el vaivén del barco, el frío aire de cubierta ni el fuerte olor de la vieja madera de los camarotes. Sin embargo, llevaba horas y horas dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar ojo.

Era su primera misión solo. Dragon había puesto toda su confianza en él y no podía decepcionarlo. El temor de todo cuanto podía salir mal lo acechaba incluso a pesar de saberse competente. Todo sería más llevadero, pensaba, si tuviese a Koala a su lado.

Koala era una amiga suya. Era increíblemente fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente, y Sabo no podía dejar de idolatrarla. Recordaba lo distante que había sido al principio, cuando supo que Sabo era de ascendencia noble. Por aquel entonces, Koala apenas le hablaba si no era él quien iniciaba la conversación. Y aún así, cada vez que lo hacía, ella analizaba meticulosamente sus palabras en busca de algo que pudiese indicar que Sabo no estaba tan involucrado en la lucha revolucionaria como ella. Sin embargo, nunca encontró nada. Sabo odiaba a los nobles mundiales tanto como ella, y, de hecho, las primeras conversaciones distendidas que ambos mantuvieron trataron precisamente sobre eso.

Cuando Koala ingresó a la Armada Revolucionaria, cada centímetro de ella desbordaba ira por la muerte de un viejo amigo. Como todos los recién llegados, estaba impaciente por pasar a la acción. Debido a que ella era tan sólo un año mayor que él, y a que no había muchas más personas de su edad en la Armada Revolucionaria, Ivankov se la presentó a Sabo, quien inmediatamente vio semejanzas con su yo de diez años en la mirada desesperada de la joven. Ivankov le habló entonces de la relación entre Koala y el famoso pirata gyojin Fisher Tiger, y Sabo lo entendió finalmente todo. Cuando le contó a Koala el resto de su historia y cuán avergonzado se sentía de haber nacido noble, la actitud de ella cambió.

Entonces Sabo descubrió en ella la sonrisa más hermosa y la mirada más sincera que jamás había visto. Se pasó semanas enamorándose poco a poco de ella, detalle a detalle. A menudo le sorprendía su madurez, y la entereza con la que sabía llevar las dificultades. Koala siempre sabía decir las palabras justas en el momento justo para reconfortar a alguien. No le asustaba reconocer sus debilidades, y siempre estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando, llena de esperanza. A lo largo de toda su posterior amistad, en más de un momento de duda ella fue el inamovible pilar al que Sabo se aferró para seguir adelante.

Y el karate gyojin que ella practicaba era simplemente alucinante. Incluso Hack, el maestro gyojin de la Armada Revolucionaria, quedó impresionado por su técnica y comenzó a instruirla en aquel arte personalmente. Desde la habitación contigua, donde Dragon se ocupaba de entrenarlo, Sabo la observaba embobado cada día, lo que le acarreó más de una y más de dos lesiones por parte de su maestro.

—Hay un momento para entrenar y un momento para mirar a las chicas —le reprendía Dragon—.

Sabo retó un día a Koala a una lucha para medir sus fuerzas. La derrotó con relativa facilidad. Ella, lejos de sentirse ofendida, dejó que Sabo la ayudara a ponerse en pie y exclamó con una sonrisa:

—¡Guau! Eres todavía más fuerte que Hack.

Sabo se ruborizó como un idiota al ver la admiración en sus ojos.

—¿Te importaría enseñarme alguno de tus trucos algún día? —preguntó ella—.

—C-claro que no —respondió Sabo mientras toda clase de ensoñaciones se agolpaban en su cabeza—.

Los dos se hicieron amigos rápidamente y Sabo decidió un día mostrarle un par de textos que había escrito no hacía mucho —dos de los pocos de los que se sentía ligeramente orgulloso, en realidad—. Uno era un larguísimo poema sobre la revolución que el mismo Dragon había alabado. Koala, que desconocía el talento de Sabo para la escritura, quedó altamente impresionada con la pasión y la furia que desprendían algunos de aquellos versos, y, sonriendo, le pidió a Sabo que le enseñase más poemas suyos. El otro texto —el más arriesgado— no era un poema, sino un breve relato sobre una pareja de enamorados que vivía en un mundo distópico. Sabo era consciente de que había reflejado muchos de sus sentimientos hacia Koala en aquella narración, y dudó enormemente antes de dejárselo leer, pero, finalmente, se armó de valor. Las mejillas de Koala se tiñeron de rubor a medida que iba leyendo la historia. Cuando por fin le devolvió el papel a Sabo, apenas se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es muy bonito, Sabo. Me ha gustado mucho —le dijo con un temblor casi imperceptible en la voz—.

—¿T-te gustaría que te enseñase alguno más, también? —preguntó Sabo, observando atentamente su expresión facial—.

—Sí, claro —respondió ella, tras titubear un poco—. Eres muy bueno escribiendo. ¡Eres muy bueno haciendo muchas cosas, en realidad!

—¡Gracias! —respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—.

—Eres genial... —dijo Koala, devolviéndole la sonrisa—.

De vuelta al presente, Sabo saltó de la cama, agitado por una ocurrencia súbita, y tomó asiento en el escritorio frente a la ventana, iluminado pálidamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través del ojo de buey.

Iba a escribirle un poema a Koala.

Iba a componerle un poema que describiera a la perfección sus grandes ojos alegres, su luminosa sonrisa, y el tacto firme de sus pequeñas y fuertes manos. Un poema que pusiese en palabras la amabilidad, la sabiduría y la fortaleza de Koala que Sabo tanto valoraba, y sin las cuales él jamás hubiese llegado hasta donde estaba ahora. Un poema que expresase todas las emociones que Sabo sentía al verla, su profunda admiración y el vacío que había en su pecho cuando ella estaba lejos.

Sabo sacó su cuaderno favorito, aquel del que nunca se desprendía, mojó la pluma en tinta y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno.

Cuidaría más que nunca el léxico y la ortografía. Elegiría meticulosamente cada palabra para que expresase únicamente lo que él quería y para que a nadie le pudiese quedar ni la más mínima duda sobre el significado de sus versos. Pondría todo su talento y todo su corazón para que, cuando Koala lo leyese, se diese cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba rondando en los pensamientos de Sabo y para que no le quedase otra opción que finalmente responderle "sí" o "no".

Iba a escribir un poema para declarar su amor por Koala. Y se lo iba a dar a leer.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! :)

Me encanta Sabo y tengo miles de headcanons sobre él y sobre Koala. Tenía ganas de, por una vez, escribir un fic sobre una pareja que no tuviese miedo a enamorarse apasionadamente, ¡y Sabo y Koala fueron la oportunidad perfecta!

¡Se agradecen comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y no tan constructivas!


End file.
